Rezin
Rezin was a sinister, manipulative, and deceitful raven created by JGREAD. She was a self-proclaimed enemy of both the Talon Industries and Wings Row Monarchy raven factions. She abandoned the raven tribe and joined Crexar's crew of bounty hunters, only to pay the price for her crimes against the ravens. Biography Little is known of her early life, until the incident that cost her a hand and a leg. Rezin was a con artist trying to scam someone at the Raven HQ, when it suddenly erupted into battle between the WRM and Rawlin's rebellion, with neutral citizens like Rezin stuck in the middle. (This was one of the many skirmishes that occurred a few years before the Raven Civil War.) An ensuing explosion caused her to lose her left hand and right leg. After getting them replaced, she left the ravens and became a bounty hunter. Soon after, she was found by Crexar and recruited into his crew. Capture and Release After going on many missions with Crexar, Rezin and the other bounty hunters were hired by Razar to round up all anti-monarchy ravens (This occurred 7 BR). However, Rawlin discovered this, and set a trap for the crew. All the bounty hunters were ambushed, deafeated, and captured except for Crexar. They remained locked up in TI custody until 3 BR, when Rawlin hired Crexar to capture the MMSC blueprints and the spy who took them. Rawlin released Rezin and the others in order to bargain with Crexar, so that the croc bounty hunter would work for him. After Rezin reclaimed her speedor and weapons, she left with the crew to go find the MMSC plans. Hunt for the MMSC Plans While tracking the theif across the The Great Desert, Rezin wondered how important the plans were for both factions of ravens, already planning on possible ways to use it against them. Her thoughts were interrupted when Corok spotted the thief, Razalac, trying to fly away. Rezin flew up and battled Razalac, succeeding in breaking his wing so that he couldn't fly away. Rezin flew back to her speedor and was going to assist the other bounty hunters in taking the plans from Razalac, only for Lyrix, Lycor, and their team of lion soldiers to arrive in the desert. After Crexar realized that the lions were also seeking the plans, he and the other bounty hunters fought the soldiers. During the battle, Lyrix rammed Rezin and Corok with his royal fighter tank, knocking them both unconscious. After waking up, Rezin flew into the air, plugged chi, and blasted the sword out of the hand of Lycor's Mech-Tank, only to be blasted by the mech's Chi laser cannon and batted to the ground by its hand. Rezin was once again knocked unconscious. Hours later, Rezin joined the other bounty hunters in the Battle of WRM Outpost, but left on her speedor after being ordered to do so by Crexar. Soon after, Rezin zoomed her speedor through the Great Forest while firing at Lycor's mech, only to eventually be blasted a mile away by the resulting explosion caused by the self-destruction of Lycor's mech. Downfall Having been separated from the rest of the crew, Rezin eventually found her scattered weapons and speedor. After regrouping with the rest of the team, Rezin accompanied them into the ruins of an old bear town in the Great Desert, where Rex, Razalac, and the other survivors of the WRM outpost were hiding with the MMSC plans. While driving through the main street on her speedor with her fellow bounty hunters, Rezin spotted a poorly-hidden raven, and shot him in the head with her chi laser bow. An enraged, bow-holding Razalac revealed himself on a bridge connecting two buildings up ahead, and exclaimed that it had been enough. Rezin grinned evilly and aimed her laser bow at the bridge, only to get pierced in the torso by 3 rapidly-fired arrows from a chi-powered Razalac. Having finally received retribution for her crimes, Rezin's body fell off her speedor and rolled in the sand. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Mostly black feathers, with streaks of purple. She has a hook hand on her left arm and a peg leg in place of a right leg. Weapons and gear: A black chi-powered laser bow and a silver and black scythe. Personality: Sinister and untrustworthy, able to scam and manipulate others. She doesn't trust the WRM or TI, so she detached herself from the raven tribe. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story Trivia * Rezin was the first member of Crexar's crew to meet her demise. The second was Rhonux, who was killed in the same location, during the battle that followed Rezin's death. * Rezin once told Worgon that she'd follow whoever came out on top; as such, she would've been in support of Worgon if she hadn't died before his attempted mutiny of Crexar. Category:Characters Category:Ravens Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:EU Category:Antagonists Category:All Articles